


Appreciation

by PontiusHermes



Series: The Emancipation of Credence Barebone [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Heals, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Original Percival Graves, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Credence lives, and he and Original Percival Graves take care of each other whilst they both heal.





	

Credence had long since pooled into human form, and New York had healed and forgotton her destruction. Graves had been found; he too was healing, and it had been decided that he and Credence should stay together for a time, each to help the other. Credence loved it.  
  
He loved waking in the morning, usually to find Graves already awake. Graves hadn't been sleeping much; he often couldn't sleep until early morning, and woke a few hours later. He was generally a little irritable from lack of sleep, but never angry, and never cold, never dismissive. Credence appreciated that.  
  
He also appreciated, somewhat guiltily, that whatever hour of the night the nightmares woke him, Graves would be there. Even if Graves had been sleeping, small sounds woke him easily, and he would come over with quietness and gentleness and reassurances. He never touched Credence without being told it was OK. Credence appreciated that also.  
  
Credence loved that Graves let them be either apart or together (whichever Credence wanted) for hours at a time. Graves told him they each could use both reflection and interaction, and let Credence decide which was required at any given time.  
  
Credence loved the evenings Graves spent telling him about magic and its uses. He especially loved the stories Graves told about Ilvermony. Even though he was too old to attend any school, he was fascinated by descriptions of classes, buildings, people, anything at all to do with magic. Graves, while wishing for sleep, did his best to answer any question with as much detail and accuracy as possible, and Credence appreciated his patience.  
  
Sometimes Credence wanted to be held, and Graves would sit with him for hours, letting him learn that not all contact hurts. Other times Credence shrank away if Graves came within two meters of him, and no amount of kind, soft words could relax him. Graves let him be then, until he came back.  
  
Credence could not find words for his gratitude and affection. He made Graves tea sometimes, and tried to do all the housework (he was never allowed to). He sat quietly for hours if Graves fell asleep in the daytime. And Graves understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
